Temple of Destiny
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |название саундтрека = Ignite Drumstep RmX off v |композитор = Dj-Jo |аудио = Файл:Ignite RM off.ogg |изображение = Temple of Destiny 112.png |id саундтрека = 583489 |Название = Temple of Destiny |монеты = 3 }} Temple of Destiny — экстремальный 2.1 демон от игрока DrakeGhast. Описание Уровень построен в версии 2.1, в необычном стиле. Уровень является довольно тяжёлым в прохождении, основную сложность составляют этапы на больших скоростях. Drakeghast честно проверил этот уровень, засняв его прохождение на видео. После этого уровень получил сложность экстремального демона, но Drakeghast считает его сложным демоном. Геймплей Уровень начинается со сложного этапа робота, в котором игроку предстоит запрыгивать в гравитационные порталы и нажимать на сферы, чтобы перепрыгивать шипы и пилы. Далее идет небольшая цепочка из корабля, НЛО, волны и куба. Затем начинается небольшой этап корабля, в котором предстоит перелететь узкий шипастый туннель. Перед сложным этапом волны идет автоматический этап куба. После него та самая короткая, но очень сложная волна, на которой надо найти правильный путь и облететь постройки из шипов и блоков. Начинается небольшой этап корабля, в котором надо облететь все те же постройки, корабль будет уменьшен через секунду после его начала. Начинается короткий этап НЛО, в котором нужно залететь наверх и не напороться на шипы. Далее идет этап корабля на медленной скорости, этап очень легкий. После него также легкий этап волны. После этого сложный этап куба, в котором нужно нажимать на сферы. Затем идет небольшая легкая цепочка из НЛО, куба, паука и корабля. После этого идет этап сложного куба, в котором надо пройти туннель из шипов и блоков с помощью сфер. Затем сложная цепочка на тройной скорости из этапов волны, паука и НЛО. Теперь нужно на этапе корабля нажать на сферу и перелететь к новому этапу. Это будет этап корабля, в нем надо пролететь шипы, а также можно собрать монету. Далее короткий и автоматический этап куба. После этого крайне сложный этап корабля на тройной скорости, в котором нужно пролететь постройки из шипов и блоков. Снова короткий и автоматический этап куба. Затем идет этап паука, в котором нужно нажимать на сферы, этап легкий. Затем еще один автоматический этап куба. После этого сложная цепочка из корабля, куба, волны и куба. Потом очень сложный этап корабля, в нем надо облетать шипы и нажимать на сферы. Начинается короткий и сложный этап волны. Затем легкий этап НЛО. После всего этого начинается передышка в качестве автоматического куба. После этого короткий, но очень сложный этап корабля, в нем нужно ничего не касаясь пролететь туннель. Затем нужно почти такое же препятствие пройти на коротком этапе волны и на коротком этапе куба. Затем легкий и короткий этап НЛО, а после короткий этап куба, но в нем надо очень быстро нажимать на сферы. Далее на мгновение начинается этап корабля. А после этого сложный этап паука, в котором нужно обходить шипы. После этого этап корабля, в котором игроку нужно постараться пролететь через узкие проходы из шипов. Далее игроку показывают списки авторов, а в самом конце можно собрать монету, свободную для сбора. Монеты * Первая монета находится на 40%. Для её сбора надо резко подлететь вверх. * Вторая монета находится на 81%. Для её сбора надо быстро телепортироваться на верхнюю платформу. * Третья монета находится на 98% и свободна для сбора. Temple of Destiny C1.png|Первая монета Temple of Destiny C2.png|Вторая монета Temple of Destiny C3.png|Третья монета Интересные факты * Пароль от уровня — 666666. * Это самый сложный уровень Drakeghast. * В уровне использовано 79827 объектов. * Уровень был сделан для конкурса "Creator Contest 8" от Viprin, но не занял в нём никакого места и даже не был упомянут. Viprin сказал, что в конкурсе всё сводится к общему мнению. DrakeGhast бурно на это отреагировал, написав в ответ "Thanks Viprin I'll try to make some more consistent shit from now on k?﻿" . Баги * На 5% таймингом возможно пропустить портал НЛО, и если правильно управлять кораблём (нажать на зелёную сферу и попасть в портал волны), вы можете не умереть. * На 24% можно в форме маленькой волны облететь порталы куба и телепортации, тем самым некоторую часть уровня можно будет пролететь. Галерея Видео center|335px|Прохождение от [[DrakeGhast]] Категория:Уровни Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Демоны Категория:Уровни с серебряными монетами Категория:Длинные Категория:Featured Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Экстремальные демоны